habiticafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Data Export
The Data Export '''feature allows players to retrieve data about completed Habits and Dailies, as well as personal user data. It is located on the Data Export page under Settings > Site > Data Export. It can also be accessed from the toolbar under Data > Data Export. '''Habit History provides a CSV file with Habits and Dailies activity from the last week and a sampling of history from previous months. The date of each row is in UTC. This data is designed to help you examine how your progress changes over time, and so To-Do items are not included (since progress over time is not relevant for once-off To-Dos). User Data exports all available user data including username, email address, achievements, Habits, Dailies, To-Dos, Rewards, and other information to either an XML or JSON format. Limitations on Data Stored To improve server performance and reduce database storage requirements, HabitRPG does not keep all historical data for all tasks. Instead, older data is averaged and only the average is included in the data exports. The further back in time the data goes, the more data is combined together into a single average. For example, a data export might include several data points for the current week, one data point for each of the previous few weeks, one data point for each of the previous few months, and only one data point per year for previous years. As a (probable) side effect of this, when players examine their exported data for Habits, they will see at most one data point for each Habit per day, i.e. they will not see every click they made on the Habits' plus and minus buttons. This has been logged as issue 3079 but it is not currently known whether this behavior is deliberate or a bug. In addition, for non-subscribers, older completed To-Dos are removed to regain database storage space. This is not done for subscribers because the subscription fee helps to pay for database storage. If a player uses the "Delete Completed" button in the To-Dos' Completed tab, all completed To-Dos will be permanently removed. Because older task history is severely limited, players who want to keep a full history of tasks should export their data regularly. How to Open the Exported Files The CSV file is best opened with a spreadsheet program. The program will probably automatically make it look just like a spreadsheet; if it does not, search through the program's documentation for "importing" or "converting" CSV files, or for "splitting" data at commas, or for a "text to column" feature. The JSON file can be viewed in a text editor. A plain-text editor is probably better than an advanced editor like Word. Using a mono-spaced font is likely to give the best appearance. XML files can usually be viewed in a browser but the HabitRPG XML file uses a non-standard format for element names which prevents most or all browsers from displaying it correctly. A plain-text editor will display it. How to Understand the Data If you have questions about the data that are not answered here, use the "Start a Discussion" button below to ask them. You will probably receive an answer within a day. * The value for a Habit or Daily is the same thing as the score that can be seen in the task's progress chart. Task Value gives you more information about this. * The date is sometimes in an integer format that represents the number of milliseconds since 1/1/1970 (e.g., 1388602586109 is 2014-01-02 04:56:26 and 109 milliseconds). This is a common date format for programming and data storage. There are converters available such as www.epochconverter.com. Note that another common date format is seconds since 1970 (not milliseconds); if the converter you use can take seconds but not milliseconds, then divide the date by 1000 (e.g., enter 1388602586 instead of 1388602586109). * Task ID or id is a random string of letters and numbers that uniquely identifies the task (e.g., 2a4f24dd-29bd-463f-a899-e6740e478686). *If you're having trouble understanding the data, try the HabitRPG User Data Display website for an easier-to-understand breakdown of your data. More Information More information might be found at How to view exported data? (.CSV, .XML, .JSON files) Category:Content Category:Advanced Category:Settings Category:Interfaces